Absurda
by Hammi Yang
Summary: Ya lo he decidido, de hoy en adelante seré una mujer nueva, les demostraré que el ser tímida, noble, dulce y tierna no significa ser débil, le demostraré a Naruto que hasta una mujer como yo puede ser mejor que él. Ahora estoy segura que por fin podré decirte adiós...


Por fin pude hacer a un lado mis nervios, al fin escribí mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado; por favor no sean tan duros con esta humilde mujer.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, claramente pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**ABSURDA  
**~Hammi Yang~

* * *

Es la 01:00 a.m., otra vez no puedo dejar de llorar, pero honestamente, no lloro porque lo extrañe o porque aún lo ame con toda mi alma, simplemente lloro de tranquilidad y alegría, y también porque esta es la última vez que lo haré. Al fin he decidido rehacer mi vida, es hora de decirle adiós al gran amor de mi vida; aunque eso no significa que me volveré a enamorar, pero, si volveré a ser la misma Hinata de hace 5 años. No fue fácil tomar esta decisión, a decir verdad, me tomó 3 años hacerlo, pero hoy, por fin me decidí a ser feliz gracias a una simple canción y al regaño que me dio mi mejor amiga esta mañana.

_Nos encontrábamos sentadas debajo de un gran árbol, muy frondoso por cierto, su sombra nos cubría de los calientes rayos del sol. Como siempre, ella estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados, las piernas flexionadas y cruzadas, y sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas debajo de su nuca; yo sólo me senté recargándome en el tronco del árbol, flexionando mis piernas abrazándolas con mis brazos y con mi barbilla recargada en mis rodillas, mirando hacia adelante. Ambas estábamos cansadas por culpa del fastidioso entrenamiento de todas las mañanas; el silencio reinaba entre nosotras, sólo se escuchaban la hojas caer, decidió romper el silencio y me dijo aún con sus ojos cerrados:_

_-Hinata, sabías que… cuando estás feliz disfrutas la música.- Dio un pequeño suspiro y abrió los ojos para mirar el cielo; yo sólo dirigí mi vista hacia ella sin hacer ningún movimiento corporal, esperando a que terminara de hablar. Se quedó un momento en silencio y después terminó con su oración: -Pero...- Volvió a suspirar. -Cuando estás triste, entiendes la letra.- _

_Mi única reacción fue decir: -¿Eh?- Como siempre, yo no tenía idea a que se refería con eso. Me fundí en mis pensamientos tratando de razonar sus palabras, cuando reaccioné, ya se encontraba sentada a mi lado de la misma manera que yo._

_-Sé que aún te sientes mal por lo que pasó con Naruto, pero, ¡ya basta! No me parece justo que todas las noches llores como si estuvieras en un funeral; diste hasta lo imposible para que esa "relación" funcionará y no fue así. No te parece que ya es hora de que le pongas fin a ese capítulo de tu vida y le des vuelta a la página. Llevas 3 años sufriendo y llorando por alguien que ni siquiera le interesa el saber cómo te encuentras; ese "alguien" por fin es feliz a lado del amor de su vida, le brindaste 2 años de tu vida y mira como te pagó, ya déjalo ir, no se me hace justo para ti que hayas desperdiciado 5 años de tu vida. Sabías a lo que te arriesgabas cuando decidiste iniciar esa relación, y aún así, no te importó y quisiste seguir adelante, así que, ya es momento de afrontar las consecuencias.- Hizo una breve pausa, y continuó. -Sé que te molesta que te diga todo esto, pero, ¡me enoja que seas tan tonta!, por primera vez en tu vida aprende a ser egoísta, entiende que primero estás tú, luego tú y hasta el último tú; preocúpate por tu bienestar. Es hora de levantarte del piso que te ha arrastrado por todos estos años, date cuenta que eres alfombra de "NADIE", es cierto que eres un ser humano que ha sufrido toda su vida, pero eso no significa que debas ser infeliz el resto de tu vida. En tu niñez, tu padre fue el causante de tu sufrimiento por creer que no eras digna de ser la líder de tu Clan; y desde que entramos a la academia, el responsable de tu dolor es Naruto por no corresponder el amor que sientes por él. Acaso ¿te gusta vivir así?, ¿te gusta que el dolor y el sufrimiento sean el motivo de tus lágrimas y de tu existencia? Ya no sonríes, ya no te sonrojas, ya no tartamudeas, ya no nos miras a la cara, ya ni siquiera nos hablas; ahora ya sólo nos ignoras, parece que ya no existimos en tu vida, pareces estar muerta en vida. Y sinceramente ya estoy harta de que vivas así, ya me cansé de escucharte llorar todas las noches, odio que te lamentes el no poder ser como ella, me choca que pienses que ella es mejor que tú, me enferma el darme cuenta que no te quieres y mucho menos te valoras, y aborrezco que creas que ella es más hermosa que tú. Despierta Hinata, debes de entender que también existen lágrimas de felicidad y satisfacción; todos queremos que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, ¡es tan difícil hacerte entender que todos extrañamos a la tierna, noble, tímida y dulce Hinata!, queremos volver a ver esa sonrisa y ese sonrojo en tu rostro que tanto te caracteriza. Me entristece que ya ni conmigo seas la misma de antes, por favor Hinata, ¡YA UBÍCATE!- _

_Mi mente entró en shock y mi cuerpo seguía inmóvil, mis ojos fueron los únicos que reaccionaron ante las palabras dichas por mi amiga, estos derramaban lágrimas como si la vida se les fuera en ello._

_-¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata reacciona!- Al reaccionar, me di cuenta que me tenía tomada del brazo derecho, zarandeándome para sacarme de mis pensamientos. -¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Hinata me espantaste!-_

_Sin pensarlo, me lance a abrazarla gritándole: -¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Creo que necesitaba que alguien me hiciera ver lo miserable que he sido estos años. ¡Muchas gracias TenTen! ¡Jamás olvidaré todas estas palabras! ¡Te quiero mucho "prima"!- _

_La solté para dedicarle una sonrisa, y un leve sonrojo. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor que la de ella cuando la abracé, ella me tiró de espalda, gracias a la fuerza del abrazo que ella me dio._

_-¡Gracias a Dios Hinata, fue gracias a Dios! Ahahahahah es un milagro que por fin reconozcas que soy tu prima y no sólo tu mejor amiga, Neji se pondrá muy contento al ver tu sonrisa de nuevo.- _

_Mire cómo se levantaba dando de brincos y gritos, y pude notar lágrimas en sus mejillas, me sentí tan mal por eso, pero ella, con una simple sonrisa, me dio a entender que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. De nuevo volví a sentir el calor y la alegría, los mismos que me habían hecho falta estos años._

_-¡Vamos a casa, es hora de darle la bienvenida a la nueva Hinata!- Asentí y le estiré mi brazo izquierdo para que me ayudara a levantarme, y así poder dirigirnos al departamento que ella y yo compartíamos desde hace 5 años._

Estoy sentada en mi cama con mis piernas flexionadas, con mis antebrazos recargados en mis rodillas, mi cabeza volteando hacia la izquierda con mi mirada fija en la ventana; tengo el pequeño reproductor mp3 en mis manos, regalo de Neji por mi cumpleaños hace unos meses; los audífonos están conectados al reproductor; cansada del silencio que hay en habitación, decido dirigir los audífonos a mis oídos y ponerle play a la canción que me ayudo a ponerle fin a mi sufrimiento.

* * *

_No es culpa de la vida  
Ni de quién te hizo mal  
Tú sola te lastimas  
Dándole cuerda a un amor virtual_

_No es culpa de la luna_  
_Ni del cielo, ni del sol_  
_Tu instinto sigue enfermo_  
_No sabe de lecciones tu corazón_

* * *

Creo que ya es suficiente de estar buscando culpables, y de estarme lamentando como si fuera una mártir; yo fui la única responsable de que esto pasara, creo que ya es hora de aprender a vivir con la lección que me dejo esta "relación".

* * *

_Tú siempre te mentiste perdida en su mirada  
¿Porqué sigues buscando ahora  
dónde ya no hay nada?_

* * *

En el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, tontamente creí que yo era el motivo del brillo de sus hermosos ojos azules, pero que estupidez de mi parte, ahora que recuerdo, sólo brillaban cuando ella estaba presente; cuando estábamos solos, su vista era opaca y sin vida. Siempre trataba de verlo a los ojos, pero él siempre evadía mi mirada; ahora al fin comprendo el porqué: simple y sencillamente porque no había ningún sentimiento hacia mí como para que estos brillarán como lo hacían con ella.

* * *

_Despiértate absurda  
No sigas a obscuras  
Él nunca te quiso  
Él sólo te hizo probar la locura_

* * *

Es demasiado doloroso el darme cuenta que sólo me utilizó para que ella abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de que ella también lo amaba, así cómo yo solía amarlo a él.

* * *

_Despiértate absurda  
La vida no es esto  
Abre los ojos y empuja al olvido  
Sus besos_

* * *

Me doy cuenta que siempre tuve una idea errónea de lo que significaba la vida, creí que mi vida consistía en sufrir por ser rechazada por mi Clan, pero honestamente, hubiera preferido que toda la aldea me rechazara, con tal de que él no lo hiciera. Pero desgraciadamente, no podemos tenerlo todo en la vida, aunque afortunadamente parece que ellos dos lo tienen todo.

* * *

_No seas absurda  
Siempre hay un verano después  
Después del invierno_

* * *

Tengo la esperanza de que sea cierto el dicho: Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma. Porque si no, juro que me voy a volver loca.

* * *

_Levántate del suelo  
Y yo te veo volar  
Conoces este juego  
Donde ya sabes no ganarás_

* * *

Una vez más, TenTen tenía razón, ya es hora de dejar de ser la alfombra que pisoteó durante 2 años, estuve esperando inútilmente que estos últimos 3 años regresara a mí para volver a sentirme pisoteada; pero ¡ya basta! Pensé que los 2 años que duró nuestra relación habían sido los más cortos y felices de mi vida, bueno al menos eso pensaba hasta hoy, porque ahora me doy cuenta que la felicidad que siento en estos momentos, no se compara con la "felicidad" que sentí estando con él. Ahora me siento mucho mejor, me siento feliz, tranquila, y ya puedo respirar en paz. Tranquilamente puedo dejar mi papel de "jugadora", ya no tendré que preocuparme si gané o perdí. Realmente ¡ya no me importa!

* * *

_Tú siempre te mentiste perdida en su mirada  
¿Porqué sigues buscando ahora  
dónde ya no hay nada? _

_Despiértate absurda  
No sigas a obscuras  
Él nunca te quiso  
Él sólo te hizo probar la locura_

_Despiértate absurda  
La vida no es esto  
Abre los ojos y empuja al olvido  
Sus besos_

_No seas absurda  
Siempre hay un verano después_

* * *

Afortunadamente, ya puedo decir que he despertado de la pesadilla que viví estos 5 años, por fin podré superar todo lo que experimenté a su lado; lograré borrar hasta los más pequeños detalles de mi mente, olvidaré cada palabra que me dijo y limpiaré cada beso y cada caricia que él me dio; pero... lo más importante ahora, es que al fin creo poder decirle adiós.

* * *

_La princesa de un cuento que no existe  
Niña absurda  
Dile adiós a lo que fuiste_

* * *

Finalmente dejé de ser la idiota que protagonizó un cuento que jamás existió; y al igual que a él, también le diré adiós a la "mujer" que intente ser en estos estúpidos años. Me da tristeza el darme cuenta que perdí mi tiempo en una relación en la que yo sólo perdí, no gané ni la más mínima pizca de cariño. Todo por cegarme ante la realidad, seguramente mis amigos piensan que soy la mujer más estúpida y ciega de toda la aldea.

* * *

_Despiértate absurda  
No sigas a obscuras  
Él nunca te quiso  
Él sólo te hizo probar la locura_

_Despiértate absurda  
La vida no es esto  
Abre los ojos y empuja al olvido  
Sus besos_

_Despiértate absurda  
No sigas a obscuras  
Él nunca te quiso  
Él sólo te hizo probar la locura_

* * *

Ya es tiempo de limpiar y de secar las lágrimas que no dejaron de caer estos últimos 3 años, es el momento de salir de la obscuridad que me ha invadido todo este tiempo.

* * *

_Perdónate absurda  
La vida no es esto  
Abre los ojos y empuja al olvido  
Sus besos_

_No seas absurda  
Siempre hay un verano después  
Después del invierno_

* * *

Creo que fue necesario sufrir para que pudiera seguir adelante, estoy segura que algún día me burlaré de lo estúpida que fui, por el momento no me causa mucha gracia. Sólo me queda dar gracias a Dios y a mis amigos por apoyarme todo el tiempo, pero sobretodo, necesito hacerles saber que sus esfuerzos tendrán una gran recompensa. Sé que aunque yo jamás me di cuenta, ellos siempre estuvieron ahí para mí sin que yo lo pidiera o lo necesitara. Pienso disculparme con todos, por haber actuado tan absurdamente, espero que puedan perdonarme sinceramente por el trago amargo que les hice pasar. Pero antes de pedir disculpas, debo perdonarme a mí misma, pues sé que ya no podré recuperar el tiempo perdido, tiempo que tiré a la basura por aferrarme a una ilusión que sólo logro hacerme daño.

Pensándolo bien, estuve tan pérdida en la obscuridad, que hasta ahora pude entender las palabras de TenTen:

_-Hinata, sabías que… cuando estás feliz disfrutas la música._ _Pero... cuando estás triste, entiendes la letra.- _

Pues, creo que yo ni disfrutaba la música, y mucho menos entendía la letra; ¡es cierto!, ahora comprendo porque ayer me pidió mi reproductor, lo hizo para borrar toda mi música, con razón no encuentro ninguna de las carpetas que tenía, la condenada sólo dejo esta canción para que escuchara y entendiera la letra. Lo tenía planeado, me atacó con el regaño de la mañana, para después decirme:

_-Escucha la nueva canción que descargue en tu reproductor.-_

Sinceramente no le tome importancia, pero ahora que lo analizo bien, ¡cual nueva canción, si es la única que dejo!; en fin, duele aceptarlo pero logro su objetivo. Quise buscar la dichosa "nueva canción" y me encontré con la sorpresa de que es la única canción que me dejo en el reproductor. Que le dé gracias a Dios por ser la novia de mi primo Neji y por ser mi mejor amiga, porque de lo contrario ¡no sé que le hubiera hecho! Me conoce tan bien, que hasta predice lo que voy a hacer, por algo no llego a dormir hoy, prefirió dejarme sola para que no escuchara mi llanto una vez más. Pero ya verá que esta será la última vez que lo haga, ¡ES UNA PROMESA!

Ya lo he decidido, de hoy en adelante seré una mujer nueva, les demostraré que el ser tímida, noble, dulce y tierna no significa ser débil, al contrario, verán que puedo ser la mujer más fuerte ante los ojos de todos los aldeanos; pero sobretodo, le demostraré a Naruto que hasta una mujer como yo puede ser mejor que él.

Nuevamente podré dormir tranquila, y sin lágrimas en mis ojos; hablando de dormir ya es hora de que me duerma, no quiero imaginarme a Kiba reclamándome del porqué llegue tarde al "fastidioso entrenamiento". Otra cosa importante que acabo de confirmar, es que hasta en la más profunda obscuridad, puede verse un ligero rayo de luz para mostrar la salida de esta. Mañana será un nuevo día y junto con este, yo le demostraré al mundo que soy una nueva mujer.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado, porque créanme que me costó mucho trabajo, pues como les mencione antes, es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, hasta jitomatazos, etc. El punto es saber si les gustó o no.

¿Sería mucha molestia que pudieran dejarme un pequeño review? Se lo agradecería con el alma.

Como dice una de mis autoras favoritas **Laaulyy**:**  
-Mientras que a una persona le guste mi fic, seguiré.-**

Por cierto, si quieren saber de la canción, se llama **Absurda **(obviamente) y la canta **Anahí.**

**¡…GRACIAS POR LEER…! **Un beso y un fuerte abrazo. Dios los bendiga.


End file.
